reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Road Behind Us: Part 2 (Reawakening 2)
Liam and the others continue down the suburban neighborhood, they soon reach an intersection, and upon turning, run into Stan Marzec and Ken Johnson, both ninth graders at the local catholic high school. Krista is lightened to see Stan alive and well. Liam is happy to see them both and Stan tells him about their escape from their school and their losses along the way, stating that he and Ken started in a group of twelve, and that they are all that remains. Knowing now that the situation is not isolated to the school itself, Stan begins questioning Liam's exact escape plan from the city; Liam notices an open-door van in the driveway of one of the houses. Liam is relieved to find that the van is empty of any zombies and finds a pair of keys in the glove box. The group gets comfy in the back of the van and Liam takes up position as the driver and they begin their escape from the city. Back at the start of the same day, Dontey and the others continue south on foot following the soldier from the passenger seat whose name is revealed to be Ryan. They continue for hours, they raid two abandoned and empty gas stations in the time being, seeing very horrid images along the way and having to seek shelter from a flock of zombie Pteranodon and even an Albertosaurus. The group soon stops at a empty motel and stop for a rest. There, Wilfred confronts Vishal about plans for getting out of this mess, now that they are aware that all of America is in ruin from the unknown contagion. Vishal considers just staying on the road and surviving, noting that eventually the zombies will rot away and as the years pass there will only be less and less. Wilfred however believes that there must be an escape through Canada or Mexico. In the meanwhile, Dontey decides to search all the rooms of the motel, making sure it's secure before they get too comfy. Ryan sits down on the edge of the bed with Rachel and tries to apologize to her for the other soldier's attitude on the transport earlier. She shrugs it off, not making it of any importance. Ryan asks if she's alright, noticing her quiet and transparent attitude. Rachel tells him that she's fine and Ryan decides to go check on Dontey. Ryan finds him searching out the last room of the motel and upon opening the bathroom door they find the shower running, Dontey sticks his hand under the water and is pleasantly surprised when it's warm. Ryan and Dontey return to tell the others the good news and the sour-smelling group all happily decide to take showers. This enjoyment is cut-short however when a zombie Proceratosaurus sneaks into one of the motel rooms and finds itself searching through the house by the sound of the water running and the smell of body wash. The Proceratosaurus storms into the bathroom and attacks Rachel through the shower curtain, Rachel manages to partially strangle the monster with the curtain but this doesn't do much. She manages to fight it out of the washroom using the curtain hanger and slams the door shut. She screams for help and Ryan comes rushing in from the neighboring motel room to her rescue. He attacks the monster with a military blade and kills the creature with a stab right into the exposed cortex of the creature’s brain. He wipes the blood off his hands and face and alerts Rachel that its safe, the water stops running and Rachel opens the door, wrapped in a towel and hugs him, at that moment Dontey and the others rush in, looking down at the body of the dead Proceratosaurus, the group agrees that they have to have someone keep watch when the group is preoccupied. Rachel and the others collect new clothes from the wardrobes and head out on their way. Eventually, they come across the burning skyline that is the ruins of Appleton City in the distance. Back into the wilderness, they come across Liam and the others and climb into the van. After a few minutes of driving, they enter the town of York, Missouri; they find it ominously deserted with not a one zombie in their sights. However, after a narrow escape from a zombie Triceratops, the van's engine blows and the group has no idea how to fix it. They decide that they'll settle down as nightfall settles and Vishal and Ryan decide to scavenge for supplies. During their search, they come across a man named Thomas Anderson and his seven year old daughter, Melody -- The both of whom were hiding. It is then that Vishal and Ryan learn the town is empty because the local hunter had gone insane and began sniping and killing everyone zombie or not. When asked how they have managed to defend themselves, the man shows them a duffel bag of weapons and ammunition he had from the local police station before they were overrun and ravaged by zombies. At the same time, outside of town in Kevin Manson and his gang enter town in a city bus with gas running low, the group pulls up approaching a motorbike dealer, all of the group wearing leather clothing with spikes. Kevin looks over at one of his followers and remarks on this being their stop. He motions towards one of the female members in a small leather jacket and shorts and holds her sexually. The girl pulls out a condom out of his pocket and smiles with a raised eyebrow, they both lean forward for a kiss. The others in the gang laugh and giggle, cheering him on, but one of the members steps up, telling Kevin to quite fooling around and dealing with the issue at hand, noticing the small group of zombies approaching them. Kevin looks at the boy in disappointment and agrees with him about dealing with the issue at hand, Kevin pulls out his pistol and shoots the kid in both of the knees. The kid screams in pain and agony while the others laugh and begin kicking him and beating him up. Kevin goes back to making out with the girl. Eventually a zombie closes in and Kevin shoots it in the head, the group decides to steal a few bikes and enter town and they all walk over to the dealer. and hot wire them. The kid reaches out to Kevin, begging for forgiveness, but Kevin laughs it off and drives off on a motorbike with the others. The kid, left helpless is then attacked and devoured by the undead. After a long grueling search, pair of U.S. Army Helicopters circle around the area and find the wreckage from the original transport vehicles that Joseph's group were escorted out of the town of Cramburg. The leader of the men, General Theodore "Terry" Moore, discovers that the zombies they had encountered thus far are not capable of such damage that the Starkers caused, leading him to believe that Dontey's group is responsible.